The story of Penelope 'Penny' De Lioncourt
by Geekdirectioner
Summary: What if Claudia wasn't the only one to be turned? What if a girl named Penelope, who was stuck at an asylum, was saved by the vampire Lestat, who happens to be her flesh and blood? Read and see how she works in the story. Told in Penny's POV. This an Interview with the Vampire Fanfic since i like this movie better than all the other vampire movies! NO SPARKLY BOYS INCLUDED!
1. Being found

Chapter #1 : Being Found

I sighed as I stared out my asylum window, the metal bars creating small shadows across my pale face enveloped by greasy locks of gold, my crystal blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight. I loved nighttime. It was beautiful in so many ways, yet held some of my most painful memories from when I was 11. I had been here for 4 years, and I felt as if I was already dead, the only good memories keeping me alive. I still blame myself for how I got here.

_It was a cold, cloudy day. I was walking back from the book shop, 3 books safely locked together in my arms. I entered our victorian house, waiting for my step father to yell at me and beat me like always, while my step sisters tried to help me escape. My real father had left my mother when I was 5. He was a vampire. I am an exact replica of him. His name? Lestat De Lioncourt. At first, this man seemed so nice and innocent, but once the ring sealed the deal and he began drinking, he turned into a demon. My step sisters, luckily, were nothing like him. They loved me like crazy. _

_I got a scar from this man , across my left cheek. It was my only scar on my flawless face. It happened when he was really drunk. He got mad at me and threw the whiskey bottle at me, which shattered and cut me. I had run into an alleyway, where I was found by a man named Louis. He had a long brown mane of hair and blue eyes. This man cleaned my cheek wound and asked me how it happened. I lied and said how I accidentally ran into a china cupboard. I could tell he didn't believe me. Louis walked me home and I developed a small crush on him. I thanked him and went inside, afraid of what my step dad would do... I still shivered at the thought of how evil he was. _

_Anyways, I walked inside the house and set my books down. I walked into the living room, and screamed at what I saw. All three of my loving family members that I cared about had been chopped up, like they were slaughtered. I screamed like I never had before. The walls were soaked in their still runny blood, along with the floor. I thought who could've done this. Then I realized one body missing. It was step dad who did it. It was so obvious._

_I had laid by my family's bodies for hours, the blood soaking my floral dress and skin. I was discovered later by police officers, and everyone blamed me for their deaths. They ignored the true story. I was sent to an insane asylum, and have been there ever since. I vowed that I, Penelope, would evenge their deaths. I still blame myself for never being able to save them and join them..._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the salty tears creep down my face. I wiped them away as my cellar door swung open. A man walked in and said , "Penny, we have some tests to preform on you."

"No.''

''Come on."

"NO!" The man sighed and walked over to me. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" The man didn't listen. I began to pound on his back, but it didn't affect him.

We made it to the testing room, and it took 3 nuns, the man, and the doctor to get the straps onto my limbs. They put small tubes into my arms, which began to take my blood. I had to straps on each limb, and I began struggling again. The straps didn't even budge. "Now Penny, this will only hurt for a second or two."

I knew the doctor was lying. It always hurt like hell. I turned my gaze to the window. It had begun to rain. But I noticed 2 figures outside the window. One with blue eys like my own and another with golden eyes.

I heard the doctor's machine began to activate and saw him pick up the two torture devices. I believed they just used these to kill you faster. The doctor dipped them into the water pan near the machine. They began to spin and I began to tremble like maniac. A single tear ran down my cheek.

I screamed a loud, disturbing scream as I felt the cold machine touch my temples. It felt like it was trying to eat its way to my brain. The doctor pulled away, disturbed by my scream. The next event went by in a flash.

The window the figures were in shattered,and they jumped through it. I recognized both men as I gasped. The one with blue eyes was my dad. My hero. And the other was Louie. My savior.

They each jumped on one of the nuns, and ripped out their throats, drinking the blood coming down their necks until they were dead. While they did this, I managed to open my straps on my right arm. I hurriedly undid the other straps and pulled out the tubes, making my blood spill everywhere like on the table, and jumped off the table and hid in a dark corner. All the adults were dead, except for my father, Lestat, and Louie. They both glanced at the table I was on only moments ago. Lestat dipped his finger in th eblood and drank it. "Well, where is she?"Louie asked, wiping the blood from his mouth. Lestat didn't reply. They turned their backs to me, and I stepped out. I couldn't help myself as I ran at Louie. I hugged him around the waist and wouldn't let go. He gasped in suprise, as Lestat turned , my blood on his lips.

Louie bent down to my level, still hugging me, and buried his face into my neck. I realized what he was doing, but I was parlyzed. I felt his fangs go into my neck , and suck out my blood. I gasped and tensed. He didn't kill me, though. I was almost dead when he dropped me. I looked up at him , and saw the pained and sad look in his eyes. I heard him whisper , "I'm a monster."

He jumped out the window. Lestat sighed, and came over to me. He gently lifted me up and walked over to the window. He jumped out of the window, and landed soundlessly on the cold hard Earth. I heard him whisper, "You're safe now, Penny."

And with that, I passed out.


	2. Becoming Immortal

Chapter #2: Becoming Immortal

I finally awoke after sometime. I must've been asleep for two days. I was in a bed that had white lace curtains surrounding it, and the blankets were covering me. I wasn't alone, though.

A girl was next to me. She had greasy blonde hair, like my own, but violet eyes. Her face was dirty, but she was still lovely. She looked over at me, fear in her eyes. I decided to comfort her. I grabbed her hand, and began rubbing it. I had to have been twice her age. She looked 6 or 7. I was 13. She gave me a small smile, in which I returned. We both closed our eyes, deep in thought. " What's you name?'' I asked.

"Claudia. And you?"

" Penelope. Call me Penny, though."

"Ok." The door to our left swung open with a small _creeaak! _sound. We kept our eyes closed, fearing who it was. Then I heard voices."I can make them immortal. They can be your daughters." It was Lestat. " I don't want to curse them this... this... _life_!" That voice belonged to Louis. light footsteps came closer to us. Claudia gripped my hand tighter.

I peeled open my eyes, and saw them. Louis had a pained look on his face, and Lestat just had a look of convincing. They turned to us. Louis retreated to a chair on my side , and Lestat joined him. "Hello, Penny," Lestat said. I couldn't speak. I was to scared I would become their meal. I nodded.

"I bet you feel... sick, don't you?" I nodded again. " I can fix that. Tell me, how do you find living forever?" I seemed to find my voice.

"I don't...know?"

"Would you live an immortal life if you could?" "I guess?'' Louis put his head in his hands." I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want to be like us, if it meant saving your soul?" I sighed. Did I want to live off of blood for all eternity, if it meant I lived forever? I guess, wait, then I could kill my stepdad!

"Yes." Lestat smiled while Louis looked at me through his fingers. Lestat then punctured his wrist, making blood drip. He put his wrist over my mouth. At first, the blood tasted horrible. Then , I felt,...a thirst for it. I grabbed a hold of his wrist and drank the blood. Lestat pulled away, and I fell back onto the bed, losing my grip on Claudia's hand.

I felt my heartrate drop, causing me to begin to breathe heavily. My whole body had a pain sprang from it, and I screamed. Until finally, it stopped. I died. But a second later, my skin became paler , hair grow down to my ankles and turn a brown and blonde and go silky smooth, and finally, felt my fangs grow. My eyes became a lighter blue , with yellow around the pupil. All my scars dissapeared. And I felt a hunger...for blood. I sat up, and looked at them. Lestat had went to Claudia to turn her, so I turned to Louie. I was his daughter now. I smiled at him and got up. I hugged him. He hugged me, like a father was supposed to. I felt safer than I had in a long time.

I turned back to Claudia. She was so different. Her skin was no longer dirty, but pale and flawless. Her hair was thick and curly, in golden blonde locks. Her eyes were still that beautiful shade of violet. She sat up and said , " I want some more." I nkew she maent blood.I was thirsty also. Lestat smiled and called in a maid. She never saw Lestat, and he punctured a hole in her neck just as she reached our bed. I joined Claudia as she bit her neck. I grabbed the woman's wrist and bit into it. The blood tasted sweet and tasty on my tongue, and I stopped when she had died, as I had seen Louie and Lestat do before. I wiped the blood from my mouth, and got up. Claudia followed suit." Claudia, this is your new father and sister, Louie and Penelope," Lestat staed." Penny!" Claudia said as she hugged me around the waist. I hugged her like a mother would, protectively. I had already grown on the girl , and I loved her to pieces. She was just so sweet and innocent.

She let go and hugged Louie. He hugged her like he hugged me. We had gotten a family. Both of us.


	3. The Dream

Chapter #3: The Dream

It had been about 2 weeks since I had become immortal. At first, I slept in the same coffin as Lestat, but after a few days, I got my own. Occasionally, Claudia would knock on my coffin lid, a slow 3 spaced knock, since she was still so young and innocent. She would lay there and fall asleep, curling her tiny little fingers around a loose strand of my hair. I loved Claudia, possibly even more than I loved my other sisters.

We would hunt together, and feed together. We were simply unbreakable. There was not an ounce of hate for me in her. I'm glad to say the same thing. Claudia would occasionally sleep with Louis in his coffin, which made me slightly jelous. I never let it show, though.

It was near sunset, that day, when I had my first terror. Or dream. Whatever you want to call it. This is how it went (This is going to be really gory. If you don't handle nasty things well, I recommend stopping right now) :

_I was walking down the paved path, the smoke infested air enveloping my body. The building around me, were all smashed and broken. Debris lay everywhere. many bodies littered the ground, all covered in ash. I looked near the old pub. I realized I was in another country, possibly from the future. I mean, all the buildings were perfectly straight, and there was no wood used in making them. Only a red brick wall had remained of a building. About 7 people were standing near it. The survivors. They didn't live very long. A huge eruption sprang from beside it. _

_More ash filled my eyes, making them water. I looked back to the wall and gasped in horror. All the bodies were gone, blown away, but their shadows remained on the wall. Their haunting shadows. _

_I decided to clean my eyes out near a creek by the old pub, walking slowly and carefully down the streets, not wanting to disturb the dead. When I reached the creek, there was no water. All gone from the explosion. i was about to walk away, but then heard moans, screams, and groans. i looked down and saw bodies, all on top of eachother, lying there. A man began to crawl towards me. He was crying, but they were not the tears I had expected. Instead, they were his eyeballs. They had melted during the explosion. I had begun to cry also. Not my eyes, though. The man was at my feet , and he lifted his arm to me, asking me to help him. I grabbed his hand, but the limb of his arm fell off at the direct contact. I shrieked in horror, and dropped his hand. _

_The man looked at me, and his eyes were completely gone now. Just empty sockets. He coughed up the blood he had left, along with a black and pale green substance. He died at my feet._

I woke up screaming like a maniac, sweat beading my forehead, and tears streaming down my face. The lid to my coffin door burst open, and I looked into the green eyes I had seen before. Louis sat there, his face looking concerned. I tried to say something, but the dream flashed back. But this time, the man I saw before, was Louis. He smiled at me with nasty teeth , and said, " We've been waiting for you, Penny."

I jumped up and out of the coffin. The man got back up and smiled evily. " Come now, child. We're waiting." He reached a hand out at me. I ran away as fast as I could screaming, " LEAVE ME ALONE!DEMONIC FREAK!"

I ran into another man. He was different. His whole face was pale and had bugs crawling on it, maggots falling from his mouth. I screamed and pushed him out of the way. I ran around our house , until finally , I sat down and began crying. I felt a gentle hand land on my shoulder, and looked up. Instead, I found Louis, back to normal. He looked utterly confused. I tried to speak, but only a sob came out. Louis hugged me to his chest and strocked my hair. " Shhh...what ever is the matter? Why did you scream like that and say that?"

I didn't dare let go, but didn't say anything. " Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded. Maybe if I told someone, the dream would nevewr appear again. Louis lifted me off the ground and carried me to the living area. He put me back firmly on the ground, and I sat in an old wooden chair. Lestat was already sitting there, staring at me as if I was mad. Louis took a place next to me, and I asked, " Where's Claudia?"

"Out hunting. Why?''

"I don't want her to have to here this..." I got up and shut the door, and retreated back to my spot. I told them the whole story, beginning to end, while afterwards, we just sat there in a silence. After a few minutes, I asked quietly," Am I going mad?" Lestat looked up, I had obviously caught his attention. " No... or I don't think so..."

I sighed and thought. And thought. And thought. And thought. Then , the answer occured to me. It was so simple and explained everything." The asylum caused it." Louis and Lestat stared at me. Louis said,'' What?"

" The asylum. When they did all the tests on me...like I was their rat...there was this one where they made you take medicines that cause hullucinations for a lifetime...they made me take it 4 weeks ago..." Louis got up and hugged me. He really seemed to know how much of a horrible life I had had.

"Well,... that makes some sense..."

" I hate that place...you wouldn't believe what happened there once..."

"What happened?"

" There used to be a woman there. Everyone called her ' Bloody Mary' because she would run up behind you in the dark when you were looking in a mirror. She died after someone murdered her. Of course, I was blamed since everyone thought I had murdered my family. They put me in a straitjacket for 2 months. They did find out who did it. It was a nun there."

"...wow..."

"Legend has it that if you stand in a mirror in the dark and say her name 3 times, she will appear and stab you. When she was alive, she tried to kill me. ANd I was just looking in a mirror!"

" That place sounds horrid."

" Oh, it is. At least I'm out of there now."

"True, true.."

Lestat went hunting later on, and Louis went with me, just in case. It was nearing dawn, and Louis told me, " You can sleep with me in my coffin tonight, Penny.''

''Ok. I guess I will..." I laid on his left side, absentmindedly twirling a piece of his hair. I soon fell asleep, hoping no dream would haunt me.


	4. I want to be like him and butcher

Chapter #4: I want to be like him and butcher...

The dreams still kept making their way to my brain. I absolutely hated it. I couldn't believe it had only been a few years since I was turned. But then again, more time for my torture dreams. Luckily, I would be able to tell Lestat and Louis about my dreams. It would always be from murder to sickness...

On a brighter side, Claudia and I are closer than ever. She no longer sleeps in her own coffin. She always sleeps with me , the doll I got her in her hand, fingers playing with my hair. She helped me , too. I never had dreams around her. She was my angel. Claudia was blood thirsty, unlike me. I killed very few humans. I hated it. I guess I picked it up from Louis.

Claudia already killed our dress maker, piano teacher, and other teachers. Luckily enough, I already had enough clothes to last me a long all fitted me well, but some made my...well...breasts,...seem bigger. Claudia always played with my hair all the time. It was always in a side braid now. Tonight, all of our family members decided to hit the town. Claudia and I had our own room, so we helped eachother out. Claudia wore a dark purple dress, complimenting her eyes. Her hair was up slightly, but she was as beautiful as could be. I wore a dark red dress, with ruffles and other. My hair was let down, which was a rather rare sight these days.

Claudia and I walked downstairs and headed out with the boys. We strolled around. Most of the night, occasionally feeding on a drunk. That's when I saw him. My step father. The reason I was locked up all those years and so traumatized today. The anger boiled inside of me,and I literally started shaking with rage. " Penelope, what is the matter with thee?" Claudia's sweet voice rang out. I noticed my vision change to red and suddenly, I felt like a different person. I wanted to butcher him. Make him suffer my pain. " Lestat, her eyes are red." Lestat looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't stand looking at that man anymore. I raced towards him. I could tell he was drunk. His mind told me itself. I decided to trick him. I slipped my arm through his own and said,"Papa." His unfocused eyes stared at me, but he smiled. I smiled , but drug him into an alleyway. I pushed him against the brick wall. He seemed utterly confused. I gave out a small war cry, and charged at him. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I lashed out on him. He didn't scream, just grunted.

" This- is- for-killing-them-and-having-me-take-the-blame. I-SHOULD-NOT-HAVE-BEEN-THE-ONE-IN-THE-ASYLUM!I-WOULD-NEVER-BUTCHER-THEM!I-HATE-YOU-AND-ALL-THE-PAIN-YOU-CAUSED-ME!ALL-THE-SUFFERING-WITH-CRAZY-PEOPLE-AND-ALL-THE-ABUSE!I-HATE-YOU-FOREVER-AND-ALWAYS!**GO-TO-HELL-YOU-EVIL-BASTARD!" **I said this between tears and punches. I hated this man so much. I wanted him to suffer. I scratched him down the cheek and 4 red lines occupied his face. i heard his heart stop, but I didn't quit hitting him. I was pried off of him by a pair of arms lifting me off him. I looked back and saw Lestat, he was staring at the now dead man. i became angry at him. If he would've never left, I wouldn't be broken inside and never would've been put through this.

" I hate you..." I said only above a whisper by an inch. Lestat looked up. "What?" I exploded.

" If you would've never left us, I wouldn't be like this! I wouldn't hate this man! You left us and I blame you! If you would've never left, I would have never been abused and framed for my family's slaughter! I would've never had been in the asylum with crazy people and have these horrible dreams! I wouldn't be broken inside if you would've just stayed! I hate you! You caused me to break inside forever... JUST KILL ME NOW!I HATE YOU AND I HATE MYSELF!"

Lestat was in utter shock."Penny..."

"SAVE IT!" I ran out of the alleyway, and saw Louis and Claudia standing across the street. Claudia scanned the street, and found a man. She ran after him. I saw Louis look at me , and I saw his feelings go from worried to concerned. I just ran as fast as I could away from the alley and into the forest. I planned on dying. I couldn't be broken anymore.I didn't want to feel depressed all the time and kill all the time. I couldn't live with myself anymore.


	5. Save me

Author's note : Hey! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been really busy lately what with family and school. Also, I'm writing a real book I hope to publish! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and we will have to see what happens to Penny. Once again, sorry I haven't updated in a while! NOW ONTO THE STORY! ( If you don't know yet, this is sort of like an interview!)

~Lillyflowermegz~

Chapter #5: Save me

I ran through the forest as fast asmy legs would carry me. Tearswere falling down my cheeks. But these tears were different. They were full of blood. You see, when my emotions are high, like sadness or anger or depression, blood tears fall instead. Well, for me that is.

I tripped over a tree root, not bothering to get up. What was the point? I didn't want to live anymore. My life sucked... I heard footsteps in the distance, also mixed with someone's feelings. Worry. Confusion. Even a little hope. I slumped up against the tree, and sat there. I hoped it was a hunter. God fore, take me away... I saw a dark figure approach, until finally, the man was before me. It was Louis. I sensed relief wash over him. Too bad it would be taken away...

" I thought I'd lost you," he said. I rolled my eyes.

" You already have."

"What do you mean?''

"I am going to rid of myself. I can't stand this retched life anymore." Louis sighed and sank down to my level. He looked me straight in the eyes. " Penelope, never ever lose hope. You can't just give up."

" You don't know what I've been through. You don't know how I suffer every night and day. I can't live with it. I don't even have anyone I can depend on..." I turned away as I felt the tears prickle my eyes. Louis turned my head to face him. He was hurt. " Penny, how could you say that? You have Claudia! You have me..."

I looked down. Did I really depend on them? Did they really care? I sighed. I didn't know. I couldn't just walk out of Claudia's life after what we've been through. It wouldn't be right. " You really care?"

" Yes. With all my heart. I promise." A small smile crept to my face, and I hugged Louis. He hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. We pulled away a couple of minutes later, and Louis said, " Promise me you won't rid of yourself?''

I didn't reply. A wave of worry swept over Louis , but he avoided the question as we got up and left.

We arrived at the house, and I completely ignored Lestat. How was I related to that monster? He was pure evil and sick. But, me being the forgivable one, I somewhat apoligized and somewhat forgave him. I still had an ounce of hate for him though.

It was nearly dawn, and Louis still felt worried. Poor man. I can't leave him hanging. He was about to enter his coffin and shut the lid, when I wrenched it open. A confused Louis lay there, but all I said was, " I promise."


	6. the woman and reasons

_Chapter 6: The woman and the reason_

I walked with Claudia and Louis down the cobbled path, leaving Lestat to himself on the right. We were walking along, until Claudia stopped. I stopped too, and noticed she was staring at a bare postitute. She was singing to a song, beautifully. " It sounds like Penny," Claudia said. I looked at her. How did she know I sang? I never sang infront of anyone. Everyone stopped to look at the woman, and Claudia said, " Will I ever look like her? I want to be her." I gulped. She had to know someday.

I couldn't break Claudia like that. I loved her too much. I was too lost in thought, I didn't hear Lestat tell Claudia something. I snapped out of it, and Claudia said, " Rats? You used to eat rats, Louie?" Louie bent to her level. " Yes, but it was a long time ago. Before you were ever born." He made a funny slurping noise, and I couldn't help but laugh along with Claudia.

We carried on, and we reached the house again. But this time, Claudia left again, most likely to feed on humans. I sat in a chair, thinking about a question that had been on my mind for months. Why didn't Lestat ever hurt me when I was rude to him? It couldn't just be because I was his daughter. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face. It was Louie. " Are you alright?"

" Can I ask you a question?'' I said. " Of course," he said. I took a deep breath. " Why doesn't Lestat ever hurt me? It can't just be because of me being his daughter."

Louis hestitated and tried to change the topic. " Louie, answer me, please!" I said. " You're stronger than he will ever be."

" What?"

" The night you were changed, you were very powerful, not as weak as you were supposed to be. You are not like me. You are a stronger species of vampire. You are the last of their kind."

I sank all this in, and found my answer. HE was scared of ME. I couldn't believe it. I was one of the strongest vampires existing... but that didn't mean I wasn't a person without feelings.


	7. Claudia's Desire

Chapter #7: Claudia's desire

It was still very shocking for me to know that Lestat was afraid of me. It had already been months afterwards, but I still felt that shock when I thought about it. It was a warm night, and I had already went out hunting with Claudia for prey. Of course, I only ate animals while Claudia went for humans. I knew it pissed Lestat off, which is part of the reason I did it. The other part was that I , like Louie, hated taking someone's life and it took away part of my soul.

Anyways, I needed to comb my hair, and someone had taken my brush. I knew it had to be Claudia, since she always borrowed my things. I went to her room down the hall, and knocked lightly. " Come in," she said in her sweet voice. I opened the door and walked in, leaving the door still open. " Do you have my comb?" She looked down. "Sorry. It's on the stand."

"It's alright." I sat down at the stand and began to comb my hair while looking in the mirror. It was a huge hassle, mostly because my hair was so long. I still curse Lestat for that.

Claudia began to draw a woman on her pad of paper, and looking in the mirror, I noticed that it was that woman Claudia had been talking about. Luckily, she shut up about her after her and Lestat got into an argument and he threatened her. I was thankful for that since she always started our conversations with how I felt about my body and how I liked my curves.

I saw Lestat come over to me in the mirror, and he bent down and put his head on my shoulder. I still didn't tell him of Louie and I's conversation, and I believed him to have no idea. He grabbed a velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it. I saw him pull out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was sterling silver with a purple diamond heart incrusted with gold. It's the same one I wear today. He clipped it around my neck and I felt it. Utterly beautiful.

I guess this was his way of saying ' I'm sorry' about how he wasn't there for my mother and I when I was younger. I knew he would never actually say it. " It's beautiful." He smiled and I turned around. "Thank you." He nodded and I turned back around, admiring the necklace in the mirror. He always got me a piece of jewelry on the same day of the year. It was my birthday AND the day I was turned.

He went over to Claudia and pulled a glass doll from a box. He made the doll kiss the tip of her nose, and she stopped drawing. " Another doll? I have dozens, you realize."

Lestat looked at her, but she ignored the stare. " Oh. I thought you could use one more."

"It's always on the same day," Claudia said. Lestat looked at me in the mirror. I stared back at him. I could feel his thoughts in my head. Claudia's also. He was getting agitated and so was Claudia. She wanted an answer. Yes, I could read minds like my father. I didn't like it though because it invaded people's personal space. I guess he knew what I was thinking becase he raised an eyebrow , turned away, and said," Now what do you mean?"

" You always get me a doll and Penny something on the same day of the year."

" Oh. I didn't realize." That was a lie. It was the day we were turned.

" Is it our birthday?" Lestat licked the corner of his mouth and looked at Claudia. " You dress me like a doll. You make my hair like a doll. Why?" He didn't respond. Instead, he tried to change the subject. He pulled on a doll and looked at it. "Some of these Claudia are so old. Tattered. We should throw them away." Lestat got up and Claudia threw down her pencil and paper.

" FINE THEN I WILL!" Louis opened the door to Claudia's room and stood in the doorway as she threw a 'tantrum'. She began to throw dolls every which way, and one of the dolls hit my forehead and split it open. Luckily, since I was immortal, the wound healed fast. Lestat turned around and I looked at the bed. I saw a figure appear. Oh no. It was the the woman from that room. 30 YEARS AGO. Lestat grabbed her wrist and yelled," CLAUDIA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

She struggled and yelled back," WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO!"

" Leave a corpse here to rot?" Louis said, walking around the bed.

" I WANTED HER! I WANTED TO BE HER! I WANT TO BE LIKE HER!" She pointed at me during the last sentence before pushing Louis out of the way and storming out. That was unexpected and expected. I followed her out of the room, not knowing what she would do. " SHE"S MAD!" Lestat said before running out of the room. I gave him a death glare. He knew I hated it when he called someone 'mad'.

" Claudia?" Louis said. " MAD AS THE VERY HOUSE WE LIVE IN!" Lestat said.

Claudia pushed over a vase, which landed on me and knocked me over. " DO YOU WANT ME TO BE A DOLL FORVER?" She began to cut at her hair like wild. " Claudia don't," I said. She turned to me, anger burning in her eyes. I had never seen her this mad. " WHY NOT? CAN'T I CHANGE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE?"

She began to cut her hair until she had no more locks. I had gotten up, dirt on my arms and dress. I brushed off slightly, more focused on Claudia. She threw down her scissors and stormed past Lestat, mocking my death glare. She had picked that up from me. I always did that when I was really pissed. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Louis ran over to it, clearly frustrated. I heard her scream, and Louis opened the door. She pushed past him, and I noticed her hair was the same as it was before. " WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE ME WHO I AM?" She stopped in front of Lestat. HE was sitting down. " What you are is a vampire gone insane who pollutes its own bed." I gave him another death glare. I REALLY hated it when the word 'insane' was brought up.

" And if I cut my hair again?" Claudia said. " It WILL grow back again.."

" But it always wasn't so. I had a mother once and Penelope had a mother and two twin step-sisters. And Louie, he had a wife. They was mortal the same as them and so was I. You made us what we are didn't you?"

Lestat mumbled something, so I read his mind. He was thinking of...my mom? And companionship? Interesting. " Claudia," Louie and I said in unison. Claudia had a letter opener in her hand and she said," Did you do it to me?!" She cut both sides of his face, suprising me to the edge. The cuts automatically healed, and Claudia said," How did you do it?"

" Why should I tell you? It's in my power."

" All yours alone. Tell me how it was done!"

" Be glad I made you what you are." Lestat moved at supersonic speedand grabbed Claudia's throat. " You'd be dead now if I hadn't like that damned corpse. Now get rid of it." He pushed her back and she said," You get rid of it!" She threw down her knife and stomped away.

" Well that was an... interesting turn of events." Lestat sighed, frustrated, and headed into Claudia's room. I followed him to help him remove the body. He picked up the body and I said," Lestat?''

" What?" he asked, still frustrated. I rolled my eyes a bit, used to his temper. " I can read your thoughts. You were thinking about mother earlier. Why?" I asked. We stopped in the hall and he turned to me. " You can read thoughts? Why haven't you told me?"

" You never asked. Now why?"

We continued down the hall to the kitchen as he said," Claudia never mentioned...him. And I believed you to be happier with me. I guess I was wrong." He walked faster, but I caught up.

" Lestat, I am happier. I just miss them is all. I mean, I'll never see them again." We entered the kitchen, and I went over to the oven and opened the door. Lestat shoved the body into the oven and said," Oh really? I thought you to be happier there."

" You'd better be joking. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

" Whatever," Lestat said as he walked away." You're being DRAMATIC!" I yelled. He threw his head back in laughter and turned around. " Trust me, Honey, you haven't seen anything quite yet." He turned down the hall.

" 'I haven't seen anything quite yet' yeah, yeah, whatever."

" I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" I heard Lestat yell. " GOOD!" I yelled back. I rolled my eyes and headed out the door.

I had sweet-talked a young woman into coming with me, and I led her down the alleyway. I hugged her, pretending to thank her for helping me. I bit into her beautiful neck and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. I laid her on the ground, but when I did, I bit into her neck harder. I felt her flesh rip from her neck, and I was forced into tasting it. It wasn't actually that bad. I guess being a different type of vampire causes different taste. I swallowed the skin. I felt the urge for it, so I ripped more flesh from her body. I finally felt her heart stop, signaling for me to stop.

I left her body and saw patches of red on her skin from where I had eaten. It was nearly sunrise, so I headed home. I jumped through the window to my room and went outside of the room. I headed downstairs to Lestat's coffin. He was getting ready to hop inside when he noticed me leaning on the door ledge. " Oh. it's you." Lestat said.

" Sorry I bothered," I went to head out of the room, but Lestat stopped me. I looked at him. " Sorry I miss mom," I said, a blood tear streaming down my face. Lestat wiped it away and licked his thumb. He surprisingly pulled me into a hug. I guess he missed her too...? I'll never know. " Come now. We need to slumber."

Lestat go into his coffin, and looked at me as if saying ' are you coming?'. I walked over to his coffin. I laid down beside him, my head resting on his chest as I fell asleep.


	8. The story and death

Chapter #8: The Story and Death

It had been a few nights since, well, Claudia's fit, and the house had an odd feeling to it. I was still sleeping in my coffin when it happened. The dream, that it is. It answered all my questions meant for Lestat. Why did you stay with mother and then leave? How did you find me? I'll tell you the dream. Don't worry. It's quite an amazing story.

_I stood outside a local pub, staring at it. I knew in the dreamland, no one could see you or hear you. I entered the pub just as a young woman with a tray walked past. She had very long brown-blonde hair and strangely colored eyes. It was my mother years ago. She went over to a table and collected empty glasses as a man wolf-whistled at her. She shot him a nasty look and mumbled something under her breath. _

_I looked around the pub until I saw someone quite familiar. It was Lestat, watching my mother, Juliet, with admiration. She noticed him and got a funny look in her eyes. I read her thoughts. She was worried because he had been following her for months now, but she felt a love for the man. I read Lestat's mind. Lust. That was the only thing running through his mind._

_" Sir, when does this shift end?" my mother asked the boss. He looked around and said," Now would be fine. Damn that Carol-Anne or being late again."_

_My mother nodded and hung her apron up. I saw Lestat walk slowly towards the balcony as she left. She left out the doorway, with Lestat watching her. She looked around, scared, but kept walking down the road. She seemed very cautious of her surroundings. I saw a man leap out at her and push her against the wall. She screamed, but the man covered her mouth and held a knife to her throat. " Give me everything you've got," the man said. She kicked him in the...well, where the sun don't shine, and at the same time, Lestat rushed at supersonic speed and pulled him off of her, sucking his blood. _

_She got knocked over, and when she did, Lestat grabbed her neck. " YOU!" she said, " Leave me alone! You've been stalking me for months now!" Lestat smirked and said," Who wouldn't stalk such a beautiful witch like you?" Her eyes widened and she said," How did you know that?"_

_" Trust me, dear, it's quite apparent. You never age and you say curses under your breath." My mom was a witch? Was that why other ladies didn't like her very much? Most likely. Lestat bit into her neck as she said," I know you're a vampire, but you can't kill me."_

_He sucked some of her blood as they levitated in the air. He stopped and dropped her on the ground. It didn't seem to effect her as she got up simply. She didn't even look sick as I noticed the bite marks heal. Really?_

_The dream took another turn, and this time, I was in a graveyard. My mother was at a large tombstone, saying a prayer and doing a chant. She was saying a chant in latin, and she threw flowers onto the grave. I noticed it was my grandparent's grave. She turned around and jumped about 3 feet in the air. Lestat was sitting on a tombstone, watching her. _

_He smirked and leapt at her. He had her paralyzed as he laid her on the ground. He leaned close to her ear. " I have you paralyzed, my dear Juliet. I could kill you right now if I wanted. But I'm going to give you a choice. You can die, or become my wife."_

_My mother was torn between both choices. She didn't want to die. She was beginning to fall for the man, yes, but she didn't know about marriage. She finally made her choice. " Fine, I'll... marry you."_

_Another scene came up, and this time, Lestat and Juliet were standing outside a door. I looked inside of the room and saw something I didn't expect. I saw me as a little 5 year old girl, sleeping peacefully. " She's very lovely. She'd make a beautiful vampire one day," Lestat said. Juliet looked at him, sadness in her eyes. Lestat turned to look at her. " You know I must go. They'll kill...her, if I don't." Lestat was pointing to me. I gasped. He left to save me from being killed. Juliet nodded and turned down the hall. Lestat stayed leaned against the doorway. He entered my room and sat on the bed beside me. I stayed sleeping as he put something around my wrist. It was a beautiful charm bracelet. I grabbed my wrist. I was still wearing it. I'd had it ever since I could remember. _

_Finally, it went to another scene. But this one, it was different. I saw Lestat hovering in front of a window of the ASYLUM. I floated upwards toward the window and looked in. He was looking through my window. The 15 year-old me lay on the little bed, staring at an old book I had managed to get. Lestat blinked a little and turned back around. He went into a tunnel where there was a trail of dead rats. " All I have to do to find you, Louie, is follow the trail of dead rats."_

_He looked around and sighed." pain is there before you. You feel it like no other creature because you are a vampire." Louis looked at him." You don't want it to go on."_

_"No," Louie said. Lestat bent to his level. " Then do what it is in your nature to do and you will feel as you felt with that child in your arms. Evil is a point of view, god kills indiscriminately, and so shall we, for no creatures under god are as we are, none so like him as ourselves. I have something to show you. Come...please." Louie got up and Lestat led him to my window they stared up and saw me staring at the cloudy sky. The rain had subsided, and I pulled from the window. They floated up, and I saw myself being lifted and slung over some man's shoulder. " Follow me." Lestat climbed to the other side of the building just as I was being strapped onto the table. " Who is this girl?" Louie said._

_" Her mother was a witch...her father,..a vampire." Louie looked at Lestat in shock. " She's your...?'' " Yes, and we're going to get her." Their conversation was interrupted by me seeing them. They only looked back. " Does she see us?" " Yes... she's not like us. She's more powerful."_

_" But how?"_

_" Her mother was powerful and cursed her to always be strong and powerful. She gave her her gift." " Wow.." I screamed from inside, and Lestat said," NOW!" They jumped through the window and attacked the patients and continued to save me._

I awoke from my dream and bonked my head off of the coffin. I rubbed my head and said," Damn." I opened my coffin lid and heard a jingle. I looked down at my wrist. It still had my bracelet on it. I smiled for the first time in a while. It was my first genuine smile. I hopped out of my coffin and decided to change my dress. I went over to my closet and opened it. I picked out a blue dress with light purple lace. I slipped it on. I put on matching purple flats and headed out of the room. I went over to Lestat who was playing the piano. " You still mad at Claudia?"

He looked at me. " Obviously." I raised up my hands. " Sorry." He kept on playing until I said," Juliet was a witch?" He looked at me with scrunched eyebrows. " How did you know that?"

" I had another dream. You stalked my mom?" He was surprised, but didn't answer. " And you left to protect...me." I looked at him. He was silent as he took his hands off of the piano. " And all this... was in that dream?" I nodded. " It's true.."

I nodded. " That proves you really did love me." I sat down on the bench beside him and hugged him around the waist. He hugged me back and whispered," I love you, Penny. Just as much as Juliet." I smiled at the rememberance of mom. She was quite the woman. I let go of Lestat and said," I'll leave you to yourself."

I got up and headed out of the room just as Claudia went into the room. She was...different. I knew she wanted to be me. I had curves and had grown up already. I walked into the living rom where Louie was. We talked for a few minutes before we heard our names being called. " I'LL PUT YOU IN YOUR COFFIN!" I heard Claudia yell. Louis opened the door to the room, and I saw Claudia slit Lestat's throat. I gasped as Louis's eyes grew wide. Lestat reached a hand out to us, and I went to grab it, but Louis grabbed my wrist and said in a whisper," There's nothing you can do."

I ripped my hand from his grasp and backed away slowly. I as Lestat's daughter. Would Claudia try and kill me also? Louis turned to look at me and I ran from the room and into mine. I locked the door and slid down the wall. Blood tears flowed down my cheeks. Claudia had just killed my father who I HAD LEARNED TO FINALLY TRUST. I didn't feel so sure about Claudia anymore.

I spent hours in my room just thinking. I heard a knock on my door and said," GO AWAY!"

" Penny, I need to talk to you," I heard Louis say. " HOW ABOUT YOU GO TALK TO THAT CORPSE!"

" Look, I know this might be hard on you-"

I laughed. I felt my eyes go red with anger and I picked up a vase and threw it at the nearest wall. " HELL YEAH IT'S HARD ON ME! I FINALLY LEARNED TO TRUST HIM AND YOU AND CLAUDIA KILLED HIM AND TOOK HIM FROM ME!" Blood tears streamed down my face. "Penny, calm down-"

I unlocked the door and swung it open. Just Louie stood there, pretty concerned. I began to pace my room, mumbling about how lost I was. THEY had killed him. The people I trusted my immortal life with. Louis got irritated with my behavior. He got up and grabbed both sides of my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. " Penelope, I love you. That's what's keeping you bonded to me."

" Hate keeps you bonded to me."

" No it doesn't. I would never ever hurt you in any way."

I calmed down. " Promise?"

" Promise." He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. It had been a hard night for me.


	9. He's Alive?

Chapter #9: He's Alive?

It had been a few weeks since Claudia had killed Lestat, and I was still trying to overcome the shock it caused me. Louie and Claudia didn't tell me where they hid his body, which REALLY pissed me off. Claudia began to read books in the library, trying to find 'our kind'. I knew they had to be out there, mostly because of my dream. Those vampires were going to kill me if Lestat stayed, and they must still be out there.

Louis, Claudia and I were going to take a ship across the world to Europe, hoping to find our kind. All of our furniture was covered in white sheets except for our piano. I wouldn't let Louie cover it because it reminded me of the last time I saw Lestat. I sat in a chair by the piano, reading a book. Claudia was playing the piano for me, and Louis came up the stairs with a bird cage in hand.

" Look who we forgot," Louis said. I looked at the bird in the cage. It reminded me of the time I was at the asylum. " Let's set them free," I said. He set the cage on the piano just as the doorbell rang. " It's the carriage."

Louis headed downstairs as Claudia set the bird free out the window. We went down the stairs just in time to see him struggling against a pale grey hand and trying to shut the door. " NO, LOUIE! HE'S BACK!" He finally shut the door and turned to us. Claudia was screaming like crazy, so I picked her up and she buried her face into my shoulder. We all ran up the stairs and to the piano room. I heard the piano being played and I gasped. Claudia didn't kill Lestat. He was sitting at the piano, playing it. I put Claudia behind me and Louis as Lestat began to speak to Louie. " Listen, Louis...there's life...in these old hands still. Not quite furioso, moderato, cantabile, perhaps."

" How could it be?" Claudia whispered. Lestat was pale and scary-looking. " Ask the alligator. His blood helped. Then, on a diet of the blood of snakes...toads...and all the putrid life...of the Mississippi...slowly...Lestat became something, like himself again. You've been a very, very naughty little girl, Claudia."

He got up and Claudia screamed and jumped back. He went charging at her, but Louie jumped in his path. He pushed Louis aside and went at Claudia. I stood in his way. He stopped and stared at me, speechless, then laughed. I raised an eyebrow and said," I know I'm stronger. I love you, but I love Claudia also."

Louis took this time to throw a candle holder at Lestat, and he caught on fire as he screamed. I ran over to Louie and Claudia, and a blood tear ran down my face. Louie put an arm around my shoulder and led us away from the room. We ran out of the house and I grabbed Claudia and lifted her up with one arm, knowing it would be easier to run faster if I grabbed her. Louis grabbed my hand and we ran from the house, me holding Claudia. The whole square was burning, and the ship had begun to get ready to sail. " The ship is sailing without us!" Claudia yelled. We ran even faster and we ran onto the dock where our ship was. Louis jumped aboard and pulled me after him. The men helped us onto the ship, and I let go of Claudia and placed her down on the bow.

" That was close," I said. We walked to the bow and watched as the place burned down. The fire made patterns across our faces, and I felt Claudia tug on my dress. I bent down to her level. " You saved me. Why?"

" Claudia, I may love Lestat, but I love you and wouldn't let him hurt you." She nodded and hugged me as we set sail.

We spent many months on that ship. It was free of rats, so we would feast on unexpecting humans. We kept to ourselves most of the time, and we soon reached the Medditeranean. We searched everywhere for our kind. Country after country. Town after town. Ruin after ruin. We never found anything. I began to hear rumors of garlic, stake in the heart, stuff like that about how to kill a vampire. Trust me, you're a dumbass if you try doing that.

We finally arrived in Louis's dream town, the mother of New Orleans. Paris. We had gotten an apartment in the best part of Paris, and us 3 seemed back to normal once again.

Tonight, we were going to a ball to feed on people. It was masquerade, so Claudia and I were getting ready in the washroom. She had picked out my outfit. It was a mix of white and pink. I looked like Oddette from Swan Lake. The sleeves dipped down by my wrists and it was well-fitted around my waist. I wore my hair in banana curls, so my hair went downto the small of my back instead. I wore some pink lipstick and blush, but that's it. Claudia was wearing a light purple gown with a simple purple mask. I had a white mask with pink lace. I wore the necklace I had gotten 20 years after I was given the dark gift, which was a simple pink necklace with a pink diamond.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the living room. Louis sat there, waiting for us to get ready. Claudia finally came out and we took a carriage to the grand hall. Once we arrived, we fed on a few people, and we began to be included in the ball. Louis and Claudia had gone out to dance, leaving me alone. I got a feeling of being watched and looked up. I saw a man with black-auburn hair in a ponytail watching me. He had golden-red-brown eyes. I couldn't help but feel connected to him in a way. That's when I sensed it. He was a vampire. He kept watching me for another 5 minutes before he came over. He held out his hand and asked," May I?"

I placed my hand into his and we went out to the floor. We danced and I said," What's your name? I know you're a vampire."

He looked at me. " Armand. And...you are?"

" Penelope De Lioncourt."

" Are you serious?" I looked at him. His eyes looked full of wonder. " Yes. My father was Lestat. Why do you ask?"

We put our hands together in the air and walked in a circle. " I happen to know him. He owns the place I live."

I looked into his eyes. I nearly got lost into them. " Where is it?"

" Theatre de Vampires. You should come to the show sometime."

" I might just do that." He grabbed my hand, causing me to be closer to him. " Tomorrow night at 8. Be there by 6:30 at the doors. I'll be waiting."

He slipped an envelope into my hand. He kissed my hand and disappeared from sight. I went over to our table and seated myself. I looked at the envelope and opened it. It had an invitation in it for the Theatre de Vampires. I knew I had no choice but to go, but I knew I couldn't tell Louis about my encounter with Armand. As much as I loved Louis, I couldn't. I didn't know why and I never will.

I left later than the others because I went out to hunt and I returned later that evening. When I entered our home, Louis and Claudia were fighting. " Why are you two fighting?" I asked. Louis turned to me.

Claudia came over to me and held out her hand. A diamond ring was on it, and I asked," When did this happen...?"

" A few months ago."

" Why didn't I know about it?"

" We had a small ceremony," Claudia said. She turned to Louis. He looked at her and they shared a small kiss. My head couldn't bear to see him with her. STOP IT! I yelled in my head. Louis pulled from her and looked at me with confusion. Did he just hear me?

Claudia slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it in Louie's palm. " I have to dismarry you, Louis. Penny, can I sleep in your coffin tonight?''

I nodded, still mad. I was mad at both of them for not telling me about their marriage. The sun was nearly up and Claudia got into my coffin, and Louis offered me to stay with him. " No...I'll sleep in the closet."

I stomped towards it and slammed it shut. Luckily, no light could shine through the cracks. I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me and I closed my eyes.


	10. The Theatre

**Hey guys! CHAPTER 10 WOOHOO! I am going to be adding more and more twists to the story. Trust me. Also, please review! I love it when people review my stories!**

Chapter # 10: The Theatre

It was the next night and I walked out of the closet. Louis was already up and Claudia was already gone to hunt. I looked at the sky. It had to be around 6 already. I rushed into my room and into the closet. I felt like I had to look good. Focus, Penny, you are an independent woman. You need no man. I couldn't deny these feelings though. They were mutual.

I picked out a lovely deep blue gown with dark pink roses around the ruffles and lace. My shoes were flats again, and I put my hair into a head-band, but left it half-up half-down. I only used dark pink blush and a hint of blue eyeshadow. I looked lovely in the mirror. I grabbed my hidden invitation from a drawer in my dresser. I put on my charm bracelet and pink choker necklace. I wore a pair of small diamond earrings.

I walked from the room and to the door. " Where are you going?" I turned around and saw Louie. I hid my invitation in my bag. " It's none of your concern. You should only be worrying about Claudia. I'm old enough now to be by myself." I was still really pissed about him and Claudia. Luckily enough, though, they divorced. I was still pissed.

He looked at me and I left out the door.

I arrived 5 minutes 'til 6:30, and handed the man my invitation. He only nodded and handed it back to me. I waited by the doors, and soon enough, I heard a voice say," I guess you have decided to join us this fine evening."

I turned around and saw Armand there, watching me with admiration. I looked at him. He held out his arm. " Shall we?" I nodded and took his arm. He escorted me past a large auditorium, and down the stairs behind the curtain. We walked down the stairs and I saw dozens of vampires. " I thought we were the only vampires," I said. Armand laughed and said," No, no, my dear. There's others."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and two woman came up to Armand. They put their arms around his waist and began to talk to him. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. They then moved and turned their attention to me. " Hello..." I said.

" What was that?" one of them asked.

" It was me."

" There it is again!"

" Can't you see me?"

" No, we're legally blind," one of them said. Armand introduced me. " Celleste, Este, this is Penelope De Lioncourt. Penelope, this is Celleste and Este."

Este gasped. " De Lioncourt!?"

" Yes.. why does everyone do that?" I asked Armand. He laughed and said," Lestat was their master. So that means you are also their master." Huh... didn't know that..."

" Can we feel you?" Este asked. " What?" I asked. " Can we feel you to know what you look like?" " Uh...sure." They began to feel me. I didn't like it when the felt my bosums and backside. They felt my hair. " Your hair is so soft ad long. You are beautiful." I smiled and said," Why thank you."

. A man with grey hair came up to us. " Ah, Santiago, this is our dearest Penelope. The one I told you about." Santiago stared at me. I stared back. He began to laugh. I looked at him in confusion. There was something about him that I greatly disliked. " Here, I have someone you might like to meet."

I nodded and Armand led me to a room. It had a coffin in it, a bookshelf, desk and bed. On the wall, there was a large mural. I knew it had to be his room. I looked at the bed. A young boy was laying on it. He had sandy-brown hair with a light drabble of freckles. He had bite marks on his wrist. Armand awoke him and said," Now, now, we have a guest. Wake up."

The boy woke up and looked at me. He had green eyes. He held out his wrist to me. I stared at it. " He wants you to bite it."

I nodded and bit into his wrist. When he hissed in pain, I pulled away. The boy pulled his wrist away, disappointed. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He seemed like a sweet kid. Armand offered me a chair by the fireplace, which I happily sat in. " Lestat is still alive," Armand said. I looked at him. " Are you serious?"

" Yes, Penelope. He told me to bring you here whenever you arrived. I only had to wait 100 years." I smiled slightly at his answer. " How long have you been a vampire?"

" Well.. let's just say I'm the oldest vampire living. 400 years alone is a very long time." I nodded and we talked for the longest time. Armand held out his hand to me and said," The show is in 5 minutes. Wait by the stage when it's over. Your seat is in the front right balcony, 3rd seat in the front. I'll be looking for you."

I nodded and I headed upstairs. I walked up to the seats on the right balcony and a man working there said," Wine?" HE offered me a glass of red liquid. I knew it was blood. Freshly killed just minutes ago. " Please," I said, taking the glass. I headed to my seat, which was beside an elderly woman and young man. I sat down and sipped my 'wine' as the show began.

A civil war scene came up, and a vampire galloped onto the stage. They began to shoot off fake guns and reenact the scene. Santiago began to read a rather odd dialog. " You see, the civil war was full of trespassable people. People full of lies. So what did they do. BAM! Killed them." The audience clapped, so I clapped along even though it didn't make very much sense.

The rest of the show was very...interesting, which included a forest scene and a wishing well. The last scene came up. A beautiful young woman was on the stage, crying and screaming for help form the audience. All the vampires from the theatre were dressed in black robes and they laughed at the girl. I shifted in my seat. This didn't feel right. Santiago came up behind the woman and ripped off her dress, showing her breasts. " Don't you know what it's like to be loved by death? Be death's bride?" She frantically searched for a way off the stage, but the vampires closed her in. I saw Armand approach from the stairs and make his way across the stage. I met his eyes. I guess I looked pretty worried, for a voice in my mind said 'don't worry' and trust me, it wasn't my voice.

Santiago removed her garments, so she was fully naked now. Armand swept over to her, and she hugged him and he hugged her to his chest. His hands landed on the small of her back, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I didn't let Armand see that though. He then removed the hair from her neck on the side facing the staircase, and bit into her neck like an apple. He then lifted her body for the audience to see, and dropped it by the waiting vampires. They surrounded her body and the curtains closed.

It was an interesting show. People began to leave, so before I went to see Armand, I decided to hunt. I found an unexpecting woman, so I killed her behind a curtain near the back entrance. I ate some of her flesh again. Ever since I had first tasted flesh, I had grown an urge for it. Call me a cannibal if you want but it's true.

I disposed of her body and headed to the stairs and saw Armand standing there. " There you are. I was beginning to think you ran off," Armand said. " I went hunting," I replied. Armand led me down the stairs and to the same room again. The boy sat there again, and I figured he had to be around 8. That was half of the age of Armand. I had learned he was 17 years old when he was turned. I was only 15.

The boy walked over to me, as I was sitting in a chair again, and held out his wrist. " No thank you, I've already had enough." The boy stared at me but nodded. " It seems he has fallen for you." I looked at Armand. There was something about him...

I spent the rest of the night at the theatre with Armand, until 5 minutes til dawn approached. " I must hurry to get home, Armand. Goodbye." I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned and saw Armand. " Nonsense. You may stay with me."

" Are you sure?" I asked. " Of course. I wouldn't offer it if I wasn't sure." I nodded and looked at the little boy laying on the bed. He was asleep. Well, that's what I think. Armand led me to his coffin and climbed in. He helped me in after him, and I rested my head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. I felt him play with a strand of my hair and stroke my face as I drifted into a dreamworld.


	11. We all go to the theatre

Hey guys! Um...I guess you might want to know what MY Armand looks like. Go onto google and go to images and type in ' Armand Interview with the vampire'. There will be many of the movie Armand pictures, but look for the one that looks like it was an oil painting. He has auburn hair. It should be on page 1 of results. I fell in love with that picture and hope you do to!

Chapter #11 : We all go to the Theatre

It had been a few nights since I went to the theatre and met Armand. When I came home a few nights ago, Louis questioned me about where I was. I didn't tell him. I was still mad at him. How dare he marry without telling me.

Everyone was gone from the house but me. I had already eaten, so I went out to the balcony and sat down. I had a question running through my mind. Why did Armand know if Lestat was alive or not? Did Lestat tell him or is he here in Paris? I didn't know.

After a while, I was joined by someone. I began to hear things underneath the balcony, and finally, I saw a head pop up from the bars. I jumped back and tripped. While falling, the person moved at supersonic speed and caught me before I fell. " Don't be frightened. It's only me."

" Damn you, Armand! You scared me!" I said. He chuckled and I asked," Why are you here? Don't you have a show tonight?"

" Do you want me to leave then?" Armand asked. " No, no, no... just wondering."

" I've already finished the show, my dear." I smiled at what he called me. I loved it. " Armand, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

" How do you know that Lestat is alive?" I asked. Armand looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. " Lestat is here in Paris. Trust me, Penelope, he's very angry. That's part of the reason I came here. You need to leave Claudia and Louis. He is out for them."

" What? I can't leave! What is he going to do to them?" Sure I was mad at them, but I couldn't just leave them in the dirt. I loved them and cared about them. " I don't know what he will do. It's hard to know. I don't want you to get hurt."

I heard someone fiddle with the doorknob and I looked at Armand, who was sitting over the balcony. " Goodbye, Penelope. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be worried if Louis has something with him."

He disappeared over the ledge. I went back into the flat and Louis entered the room with an envelope in his hand. It had the same color and texture on it as the envelope Armand gave to me. He had gotten an invitation. " Hello," I said. Louis didn't say anything. He was angry with me. " Whatever," I said, walking to my room. I shut the door and began to think. I could leave them, I mean, Louis wouldn't care. He doesn't seem to care anymore. It was always Claudia these days.

I heard a knock on my door and said," Yes?" Louis walked into the room and said," Be ready tomorrow by 8. We are going to the theatre." I now understood what Armand meant. " Also, I found this on the balcony for you." He placed something on my dresser and walked out of my room, shutting the door. I went over to the dresser. A black rose sat on it with a gothic purple ribbon on it and a small red box. I opened the box and saw a necklace inside.

It was on a silver chain with a heart pendant. It was a locket. I opened it and a piece of paper fell out. I read it.

_I saw this and thought of you. -Armand_

I smiled and clipped the necklace on. I loved it. I knew I would enjoy seeing him tomorrow night.

I got up the next night and slipped on a blood-red dress and put my hair into a bun. I wore the locket Armand got me and a pair of pearl earrings. I had red lipstick on. Claudia had her hair up on her head and wore a light purple gown with a jewelry set. We met up with Louie and headed to the theatre. We arrived at the doors, and I was expecting to see Armand, but he wasn't there. " Remember what I told you. They'll have different powers. They'll read your thoughts if you let them." I rolled my eyes. I was one of those vampires, but I didn't think Louis knew that and knew that I had read his mind many times.

" Mortal, mortals everywhere. So many drops to drink," Claudia said. " They are here. I know they are here. Listen for something that doesn't make a sound," Louis said.

We went to our seats up on the left balcony, right across from where I sat when I was here a few nights ago. We sat there for 5 minutes before the show began. A couple was laughing and running across the stage, and their was a garden scene behind them. They ran over to a bench and sat upon it as they shared a kiss. Death stood before them, looking like the grim-reaper. " That's a vampire. I saw him Rue St. Jaques."

All the vampires stood there, pale and beautiful. " All the mortals think it's paint. It's not," Louis said. " How devilishly clever," Claudia said. We watched the scenes fold out before us, until finally, the last scene came. A different frightened woman was running around. " She's no vampire," Claudia said. " No. She's frightened. She doesn't know where she is," I said.

The mortals laughed at the girl and they saw ho beautiful she was. Santiago advanced on her and she said," No! I don't want to die!"

She looked around in panic as Santiago put his arm around her as if helplessly in love. " We are death!" he said. " Someone help me! Please! What have I done?!" the woman cried. " There is no performance," Louis whispered. " And no one knows but us..."

" We all die. Death is the one thing you share with all those here," Santiago said. He gestured to the audience. " But I'm young..." the woman said. " Death is no respecter of age. He can some at any time, any place. Need I tell you what fate has in store for you?" Santiago asked.

" I would take my chance. Let me go! Please..."

" And if you take that chance and live, what is your fate? The humpbacked toothless visage of old age?" Santiago ripped her blouse as she tried to stop him. He grabbed her wrists and the blouse fell. " This is monsterous," Louie mumbled. " Yes, and very beautiful," Claudia said.

" Just as the flesh is pink now, it will grey and wrinkle with age," Santiago said. " Let me live, please. I don't care!" the woman begged. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

" Then why should you care now?" She shakes her head as Santiago grabbed her wrist behind her back. " And suppose death had a heart to love and release you? To whom would he turn his passion? Would you pick a person from the crowd there? A person to suffer as you suffer?"

A young girl cried out," Oh yes take me moinsuer vampire! I adore you!" The audience laughed. " You wait your turn." The audience laughed again. " Well, do you have a mother, a daughter, a sister you would send in your place?"

Claudia and I shook our heads at the cruelty. The woman shook her head, helpless. " We alone can give death meaning. Do you know what it's like to be loved by death, to become our bride?"

The woman was in hysteria, but her eyes soon misted over. She was being entranced. I realized she was looking at Armand. Jealousy took over me. Armand walked swiftly past Santiago and to the woman. " No pain," he said.

" No pain?" the woman asked. Armand took her by the shoulders. " Your beauty is our gift." I sighed. Damn him for making me feel so alone. Armand gracefully gestured to the others, who in return, moved slowly inwards." Who deserves such a gift?"

The woman is spellbound as Armand removes her garments, revealing her naked body. " No pain.."

He slowly drank her blood, and he passed her to the other vampires. " I've seen enough of it! I loathe it!" Louis said. " Be still," I said. The girl is lying dead on the floor, and the vampires disappear one by one as the curtains close. The audience clapped.

Everyone left until we were the only ones left in the theatre. " Patience, Louie, patience," Claudia said.

The candle above us went out, and when it came back on, Armand stood there, looking down on us, a dreamy look in his eyes. " We've been searching for you for a very long time.." Louis said.

Armand gestured for us to follow him. We followed him to the underground ballroom where Estelle said," Such a darling."

A boy came up to Armand with a candlelabra, but this was a different boy. The other one must've died. Armand and the boy led us down a hall, the candlelight making Armand look like a lost angel. " Monsterous," Louie said, looking at the ghastly murals. " Yes, and very beautiful," Armand said.

" Your lips, they didn't move."

" They did, but to fast for you to see them. No magic, just grace and speed."

The boy was watching Louis as Armand put his arm around his shoulder and smiled. I noticed fang marks in her neck. " He wants you to..."

Louis couldn't help himself as he drank from the boy. He pulled away and we entered Armand's room again." Dissappointing, isn't it? To come so far and find so little...Jaded ingénues , amusing themselves with make-believe..."

" We had feared we were the only ones..." Louis said. I didn't. I knew they were there, since they planned on killing me once or twice. " But how did you come to existence?"

He glanced at all of us, but looked at me the longest. " You don't want to answer...three vampires from the new world, come to guide us into the new era as all we love slowly rots and fades away..."

" Are you the leader of this group?" Louis asked. " If there were a leader, I would be the one," Armand answered. Claudia kept staring at him, guarded. " So you have the answers..."

" Ah! You have questions?"

" What are we?" Louis asked. " Nothing if not vampires..."

" Who made us what we are?"

" Surely you know the one who made you..."

" But the one who made him, the one who made him made him, made this evil..." Louis asked. He looked at the mural on the wall. " This is a picture, nothing more.." Armand said.

" You mean we are not the children of satan?"

" No." Armand smiled at us with compassion in his eyes. " I understand. I saw your suffering with the girl in the theatre, your suffering with the boy. You die when you kill, you feel you deserve to die when you kill and stint on nothing. But does that make you evil? Or, what you comprehend what you call goodness, does it make you feel good?"

" Then there is nothing..." Louis said, still looking at the painting. " Perhaps..." Armand started. He passed his finger through the candle flame. " And perhaps this is the only true evil left..."

" Then god does not exist," Louie stated. " I have not spoken to him..." Armand said. " And no one here has discourse with god or the devil?"

" None that I've ever known. I know nothing of god or the devil, I have never seen a vision nor learnt a secret that would damn or save my soul. And as far as I know, after 400 years I am the oldest living vampire in the world."

He stared at us, his face angelic, beautiful. I was stuck in his trance. " My god... so it's as I always feared. Nothing leading nothing..."

" You fell too much. You make me feel..." He stared from Claudia to Louis. He was reading their minds. " The one who made you should be telling you this. The one who left the old world for the new..."

" He knew nothing...he just didn't care..." Louis said. I stared at him. He seemed to be able to piss me off easily these days. We weren't the same as e were before. We grew apart. " Knew you mean he is-"

He was interrupted by Claudia approaching at Louis and I's shoulders. " Come, beloveds. It's time we were on our way. I'm hungry and the city awaits."

She stared at Armand. Armand stared from Claudia to Louis until finally, his eyes reached me. He looked at me neck, then met my eyes again. " So soon to go?" He seemed regretful, but Claudia had already pulled us away from him. I looked back at him. I wanted him. I was falling for him like mad.

We felt our way through the darkened corridor until finally, we reached the ballroom. We headed up the stairs just as a light came on. Santiago stood under it. " How did you wrong him?"

Louis was stunned, along with me. " You read my thoughts?"

" You said a name-"

" A name I don't want to say again."

" I seemed to recognize it." Other vampires appeared behind him. " There is only but one crime among our vampires here. You should know, who are so secretive about the vampire who made you."

Claudia laughed. " Boredom!"

" It's a crime that means death to any vampire. To kill your own kind."

" Ahh! I thought it was going to be something like to not be born like Venus out of the foam like Louie, Penny and I. Come now, Louie, Penny. Let's go!"

We arrived in the lobby of St. Gabriele, and Claudia said," I loathe them! I can't stand the sight of them! Stupid bourgeois Parisians, all dressed in black like it's some private club. I've searched for them the world over and I loathe them!"

" WHAT DANGER?" I asked, pissed off still. " I can feel it from them. They want to know who made us, what became of him! They have their rules, their idiotic rules!"

We came to our room and entered. Claudia began to pace. " Do you think we would let them harm you?" I asked. " No, you would not. Danger keeps us bonded together."

" Love holds you to us, we are in danger, not you," Louis said. We had FINALLY agreed on something together. " Love?" Claudia asked. She smiled at us a creepy, adult smile. " You would both leave me for Armand if he beckoned you."

" Never," Louis said. " He wants you both as you both want him. He's been waiting for you both. He wants you as a companion and Penny as a lover. He bides his time in that place. He finds them as dull and lifeless as we do."

" That's not so," Louis said. " You know what his soul said to me without saying a word? When he put me in that trance..."

" So you felt it too!" I said. " He said let them go. Let them go."

She touched my face. " Is that what I should do? let you go? My sister? My best friend? My Penelope, who made me..."

She had tears in her eyes. I lifted her into my arms. " He can protect us, Claudia," Louis said. " You really believe that?"


	12. Madeline and the last good-bye

Chapter #12: Madeline and the last good-bye.

Louis had gone out a few nights after our conversation to talk to Armand, and Claudia went to the doll maker again. I went out to the balcony and sat on the ledge. I enjoyed the balcony. It was my favorite spot, after all. I spent many nights alone there. I stayed there for about an hour before I heard noises again. I tried to look underneath me, but ended up falling over. I let out a small shriek, but I only fell a few feet. I was caught in mid-air and I looked to see who saved me. Of course, I met those golden-brown eyes I had fallen for. " Madame, you should be more careful."

" Sorry, Armand. I thought Louis went to talk to you...?"

He set me back onto the balcony and said," He's on his way back. You need to leave right now."

" Why?''

" Just do it. When you come, come to the mural. There is a hidden door behind it. Knock, I will be waiting for you."

" But-"

He left before I could say another word. I heard arguing from the room and walked in. Claudia was screaming. " YOU GIVE HER TO ME! YOU GIVE HER TO ME BEFORE YOU BOTH LEAVE ME!"

Claudia began to weep like a little child. I tried to figure this out, then I got it. The doll maker, Madeline, wanted to be Claudia's mother. She wanted her before we left. " Louis, we should do this..."

He looked at me in disbelief. " She's going to need someone!"

He sat down, clearly frustrated. Madeline came over to me. " Louis, I'll do it...for you..."

" MAdeline, do you promise to always care for Claudia and never let her be? Do you promise to love her forever no matter what and care for her?" I asked.

" Yes!"

I grabbed her neck. Before I bit her, I looked at Claudia. SHe looked happy while Louis looked sad. I bit her neck and dropped her. I bit my wrist and my blood dripped into her mouth. SHe grabbed my arm and sucked my blood. She let go and began screaming. Louis went out to the balcony. I went into my room and grabbed my messenger bag. I put all my favorite pieces of jewelry in it, including my charm bracelet and necklace from Lestat. I also put a few books into it, then I heard someone break in as I dropped my pink diamond necklace.

Several vampires came into my room and grabbed me and lifted me up. I screamed as they carried me out the door along with Claudia , Madeline and Louis.

Louis kept screaming Claudia's name, and not once did I hear mine. I felt my eyes go red with hatred. He lied to me. He said he would never hurt me, but he just did. He said he loved me and cared about me. I felt a blood tear escape me eye as we went down the steps of the ballroom. You know, they say trust is like a mirror, once it's broken once, it can be fixed again. But you know what I say? You can still see the crack in that mother fucking reflection.

I screamed and scanned the room for Armand. I only saw a lone figure in a chair. He wore old tattered clothing and had grey skin. Was that Lestat? I didn't know. We turned down separate halls , and I screamed even more. I saw the vampires laughing at me, and finally, we reached a door. The vampires flung it open and threw me in along with Madeline and Claudia. They locked the door and I looked up. We were stuck in a well. I went into panic mode.

Madeline and Claudia held eachother as I searched for a way out. I didn't notice my locket fall off and onto the ground. I pounded on the door, but I only left dents in it. I searched the walls near Claudia. Nothing. The sun was coming out. I went to the wall across from us. I felt the cracks and found a loose one. I opened it and saw it was wallowed out. Big enough for 2. I crawled in just as the sun shone on my side of the wall. Luckily, it couldn't reach me. I reached out my hand." CLAUDIA! COME HERE!"

" NO! I WON"T LEAVE MADELINE!"  
" CLAUDIA!"

She screamed as the sun hit her. Blood tears streamed down my face as she turned to ash, along with Madeline. I shut the door slightly, and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke to the door slamming open. I peeked out of the crack and saw Louis covered in dirt. I felt my eyes go red. I loathed him. He cried when he saw the ashes, but didn't even give a single thought about me. I got pissed and punched the stones. Louis looked around, but didn't notice where I was.

He looked at the ground and picked something up. It was my locket! He stared at it and walked out. I crawled out of the crawlspace and to the door. Louis looked at Armand and placed my locket into his palm. " SHE was in there?"

Louie was too distraught to talk. He left and so did all the vampires watching him. Armand stayed and stared at the locket. A tear left from his eye and hit the ground. He swept out of the corridor, and I followed. I entered the ballroom and saw a flash of auburn hair storm up the stairs to the roof. I followed quietly and hid behind a gargoyle as he confronted a man on the roof. He turned to look who joined him. I held in my gasp. It WAS Lestat! " YOU KILLED HER!"

" Claudia, I know," Lestat said, staring at the Paris scenery.

" NOT HER! PENELOPE! YOU KILLED HER!"

Lestat turned. " Now why would I kill my own daughter?"

Armand held up my locket." I gave this to her. It was found in the well. There were claw marks and dents on the door. Try telling me she's not dead."

Lestat paled. " I gave Santiago strict orders to leave Penny alone."

" YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

" WHY IS SHE OF SUCH VALUE TO YOU?"

" BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!" He did love me...

Armand reached his temper and pushed Lestat over the edge. I covered my hands over my mouth. It was the 3rd time Lestat had been killed. Armand kissed the locket and put it into his robes. I came out of hiding as he went down the stairs. I sat over the ledge of the building, thinking about Claudia. After an hour or so, I got an idea. And it would definitely avenge Claudia's death.

Only thing? It had to be done tonight...


	13. My revenge

Chapter # 13: My Revenge

I had changed into a white lace and flowy gown with violets surrounding the top of the dress and a gothic purple sash with a violet tied around my waist. I also but on a black belt and put my battle axe into one of the loops. I looked like an angel from heaven in the mirror. An angel sent to kill. I had ordered 40 barrels of gasoline to be sent to the theatre. My messenger bag as already packed, along with my chest bag. It was packed with most of my dresses, mostly small and simple ones. I also had one or two fancy dresses, mostly because you never know if you'll need them. I also had 3 of Claudia's favorite dresses and 4 of her dolls. I couldn't bare to leave them here. I placed my chest and messenger bag into the main room and headed out the door.

I walked into the theatre 30 minutes until sunrise. Perfect. All the gasoline was piled in the ballroom. Great. Plus, all the vampires were already asleep. My plan was going well. I just needed to check one thing. I ran down the darkened corridors and to Armand's room. I walked over to his coffin and slowly lifted the lid. The coffin was empty. I looked around for any signs of him. Nothing. Even the little orphan was gone. At least I knew I wouldn't be killing him. I could never kill him. Especially when he admitted to having loved me.

I went back out to the ballroom and opened one of the barrels. I pushed it over and the gasoline poured down the stairs. I began to frantically push over barrels on the floor and furniture, and I finally had 2 barrels left. Just enough. I poured one barrel over the first row of coffins and then over the second. I threw the barrel down and pushed over a candle-holder. I couldn't back down now.

I turned around and got my battle axe ready. My eyes went red, signaling my strongness was on high-mode. The first vampire woke up. It was Celleste. I ran over to her and decapitated her head. Blood squirted onto my dress, but I ignored it. Vampires started to awake as the place burnt down. I slaughtered most of the vampires, most of them flew across the room and down the stairs. ALMOST all of the vampires were dead. All but one I had yet to meet. Santiago. I saw him near the stairs, smiling creepily at me. I took a few steps toward him. " You know what this means? YOU killed your own kind. YOU are worthy to death," he said.

" I'm not like you. I'm stronger than you. I CAN KILL YOU BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWERS OF MY MOTHER!" I took a swing at him, but he moved fast. I turned and took another swing, and it barely hit him. You know what they say. 3rd time's a charm. I took a mighty swing at Santiago, and it hit him right through the stomach. His blood squirted onto my dress and face. He fell over and landed in two pieces. I dropped my axe by him and focused on getting out of here.

I ran down the dark corridor and to the mural. I didn't bother to knock on the door, just ran through it. I came to a staircase and ran up it. I opened the door at the end and came outside. Dawn was approaching fast, and I saw two people by a carriage. It was Armand and Louis!

" You work fast," Armand said.

" I didn't do that. Someone else did," Louis said. He turned and saw me, still red-eyed. His jaw dropped and eyes wide. Armand looked at him in a funny way and turned his head. Our eyes met for a split second. I took this time to see how I looked. My hair was tangled and messy, and my dress had a missing sleeve. It was ripped all over, and blood soaked it and the bottom. " Penny?" Louie asked.

I ran down the road and kept running as fast as I could. I heard galloping behind me, but I ignored it and ran to the hotel. I hid as the carriage ran past me. It went past me, and I went back into the hotel. I ran up to the room and jumped into my coffin just as the first rays of daylight hit the coffin. That was close.

I woke up the next night and rented a carriage. A ship was leaving for New Orleans in an hour, and I planned on boarding it. I changed into a simple blue and white dress and put on the necklace Lestat gave me. I sighed. I'd be leaving the love of my life behind. I didn't know if I'd ever recover. I de-tangled my hair and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and lifted up my chest. I walked out of the room and to the lobby. I set my chest down, hidden behind a plant. I went outside to catch my breath for once.

I walked over to the bench right as I was pulled back from behind. The man put a hand over my mouth as I tried to scream. I pushed myself from him and realized it was Louie. A surge of hate swept through me. " Oh...it's you."

Louis tried to hug me, but I backed away. He looked confused. " No, Louis. You broke your promise. You hurt me. You didn't give a single thought to whether or not I had died in the well. You just didn't care and you hurt me."

He kept nodding his head 'no', but I went on. " I have to let you go Louis. You broke the promises. I loved you, and you hurt me. I can't ever trust you again. Please give this to Armand. If you have anymore respect for me, you'll do it." I handed him a letter. He took itand nodded subconsciously. " Good-bye Louie."

I ran out of the alleyway, but heard footsteps behind me. I ran into the woods and realized he was chasing me. I jumped up a tree and hid watching him. He fell to his knees and began to cry. As much as I wanted to go and comfort him, I had to stay up in the tree. I felt a blood tear fall down my face as I jumped from tree-to-tree and back to the lobby.

I had boarded that ship 5 minutes before it set sail and I stared at Paris. I swear I saw Armand standing with the people waving to us. I already missed him. I grabbed a pocket in my messenger bag and felt a square box. I looked down and saw a red velvet box. I opened it and saw that locket in it. How did Armand slip this into my bag? I didn't know. I opened the heart and found another note.

_I love you. I will come back for you, Penelope. -Armand_

I looked at the crowd. Armand wasn't in the crowd anymore.


	14. The Blood Pact

Chapter #14: The Blood Pact

I arrived in New Orleans on a warm night. I spent many years touring the United States, 40 to be exact. I began to feel lonely during my touring. I had no one. But all that changed in the 1940s. I was feeding on a stray dog when she found me. It was a nice young woman. She wasn't afraid of me. In fact, she adored my kind. Her name was Juliet, like my mother. She adopted me and took me to her family. She was married to a handsome man named Robert. They had three children. Two boys and a girl. The youngest boy, Jimmy, was 8, the 2nd yo"ungest, Charlie, was 10. The eldest, who was a girl, was 16. She was my best friend and still is. Her name? It was Molly. The mother told them what I was, and the children cowered before me.

I said," Don't worry. As long as you're under this roof, you will be safe." From then on, we loved each-other. It was a year before I had to do it. Molly became very sick with an unknown illness, and she was prone to die. The mother came to me one night and begged me to make her a vampire. I told her we'd have to leave, for she would have to learn the world around her. The mother said," Anything! Please, just save my baby!"

I went into Molly's room where she was coughing. I went over to her. " Molly?"

She looked up. " Do you want to get better? Would you give your mortal life for an immortal one if it meant it saved your life?" She nodded and looked me in the eyes. I sighed and went close to her neck. I bit tenderly into her neck, and when I pulled away, she coughed more. I bit into my wrist and dripped my blood into her mouth. I thought about what I wanted her to look like. medium-length black hair and electric blue eyes. She latched onto my wrist and drank more. I pulled away and she began to breathe heavily, until finally, she stopped and died. Her her went to the small of her back and curled, and her eyes turned electric blue. She was lovely. " Molly, look around with your new sight."

She looked around in wonder. " You must be hungry. Come, we must hunt." She got up and we left her room. I showed her all the techniques and told her all the rules of the vampires. She understood fully and slept in my coffin with me. We left the following night.

Thirty years later, we arrived in New Orleans again. We had seen movies before and tonight, we were going to see a new movie. A young teenage boy, most likely the age of 17, sat in the theatre near us. Molly fell for him. She talked me into turning him the whole time we were watching the movie. After the movie ended, she cornered him in the theatre and sucked his blood. I sighed and cut my wrist. I wanted him to have brilliant green eyes and short but flowy blonde hair. He turned into that and Molly fell for him again. It reminded me of how I was with Armand. Molly said she was going to show Blake, as I learned his name, what it was like to be one of us. I nodded and watched as they walked away, hand-in-hand. A wave of depression flew over me and I groped my locket. Armand said he would come back for me, but when? I missed him so much.

I began to walk around, but I ended up going down a road I knew too well. It was the road where our house was. The one where Lestat was killed. I felt a pang of sadness hit me, and I began to sing my feelings out.

_Try to erase_

_the smell of freedom_

_and every face _

_that happened to meet mine_

_what still remains_

_something, unrelenting_

_I'll say the names _

_of those I've left behind._

I approached the house, which was worn down. I stared at it as I sang about them.

_In the still_

_of the night_

_do you laugh? Do you cry?_

_do you try not to remember?_

_If it's a question of fate_

_do you love? do you hate?_

_do you try not to remember?_

I stared at the window Claudia and I set the bird free in. I saw a figure in the window. I sang about Armand.

_I see your eyes_

_In my own reflection_

_These broken skies_

_begin, begin to mend_

_we are the same_

_fighting for something_

_what's left to gain?_

_there's no means to an end_

I felt a blood ear cascade down my face.

_In the still of the night_

_do you laugh? do you cry?_

_Do you try not to remember?_

_if it's a question of fate_

_do you love, do you hate?_

_do you try not to remember?_

_try not to remember..._

I walked away from the house and back to the abandoned library where we all lived. Molly and Blake were already home, and I began to talk with Blake to figure out who he was.

Another 15 years passed, and one last vampire was added to our pact. Molly called us 'The Blood Pact'. Her and Blake were lovers, like Armand and I would've been. I saw a little girl in an alleyway, she looked around 12. I went over to her. She was obviously an orphan. I got onto my knees, and she came over to me and hugged me. I bit her in the neck. She let out a little noise, and I dropped her. I gasped when I realized how much she looked like Claudia. I wanted her to live. I bit into my wrist and made her drink. I thought about how I wanted her to have cute blonde curly locks and violet eyes. I closed my eyes, imagining Claudia. I reopened my eyes, and saw the girl. She looked like an older Claudia. I smiled and took her home. I named her Lydia.

That was our vampire family. It was only us. I'm still waiting for Armand, and I know he will come for me.

( She is now talking to the interviewer)

" So, that's the story?" the reporter, Daniel, said. I nodded.

" Yes."

" Are those other vampires still alive?"

" I don't know. I hope so." Daniel nodded and said," Can you turn me?"

" What?"

" Make me like you. It's amazing!"

" No. I only turned the others because I felt their pain. You have none."

" Please. I want the bite."

I got fed up with him and pushed him against the wall. " I recommend you leave before you become my meal."

I hid from site as he grabbed my tapes and left. He also grabbed some pictures I showed him that Molly took. She loved photography. I came out of the shadows as Lydia came up the stairs with one of Claudia's dolls. She sat down near me and began to play with the doll.

I watched her and I said," Lydia, where did you find that?"

" In your room. I love it."

I smiled. Lydia was the sweetest little vampire.


	15. We meet again

Chapter # 15: We meet again

We were headed to the movie theatre. My story was being made into a film. The man had written a book on my story, along with...Louis's. Molly snuck in 4 water bottles of blood in her bag, and we paid for the tickets. Lydia sat by me, and Molly and Blake sat on the other side of the theatre. A few people were in front of us, and one had a brown ponytail. He looked oddly familiar.

The movie began and I figured out who was who. Louis was talking during the interview, and I was the 2nd main character. I saw myself, and was amazed by how much she looked and sounded like me. I only had a problem with one character. Armand. He didn't look like my Armand at all.

I enjoyed the movie very much, and we left. I grabbed Lydia's hand and led us from the theatre. Molly and Blake had already left, and we walked past the man with the ponytail. " Come on, Lydia. I can tell you're hungry."

She stared at the man in interest. " Penny, he looks like Louie from the story!"

I looked at her confused, and felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and met familiar green eyes. It WAS Louis! " Oh my god," I said.

" Penelope?" Louis asked. I nodded and stared at him. He still looked the same. " Is that...Claudia?" He pointed at Lydia.

" No...this is Lydia." She smiled at him. I felt different about Louis. I think that all of my hate for him faded. " So, how have you...been?" I asked. " Fine, I never thought I'd see you again. Penny, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

I shrugged. " I'm sorry too. I guess I was just really mad..."

We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up.

It had been a few years since that night, and Louis and I still talked. Everything was so different in the world. There was technology and science. It was amazing. I still waited everyday for Armand. I missed his Auburn hair and brown-red eyes.

It was hard to see Molly and Blake together. I wanted that with Armand. I didn't know I'd see him soon once again.

We were done watching a movie in the premiere, it was a movie Lydia picked, and we walked outside. It was raining, and Molly and Blake ran into it. Lydia and I followed. Blake bowed and said," My lady... may I have this dance?"

Molly giggled and said," You may." They began to dance like Armand and I at the masquerade ball. Lydia began to spin around in the rain, and I just stood there, watching them. I noticed a figure watching from across the street. I looked more closely and saw a man with Auburn hair and red-brown eyes.

I felt my jaw drop and then turn into a smile. The man smiled and walked across the street. I walked towards him. The closer I got, the more I recognized the man. IT WAS ARMAND.

I ran to Armand and jumped into his awaiting arms. He spun me around in a circle.. Armand set me down on the ground and I grabbed both sides of his face. " You came back for me."

" I had to. I couldn't leave a girl like you."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. It was my first kiss. I pulled away and said," I love you, Armand. I always will."

Armand smiled and said," I love you too."

I knew from then on we would be together forever.

THE END!

Oh my god! That was the last chapter! I began to cry during this chapter! I don't wanna quit writing it! I hope you enjoyed my story!


	16. NOTE

Hello guys! I know, you may be wondering 'this story is completed; why is she posting something?'. Well, I'll give you an answer. I've recently joined a new site called 'Quotev'. I find it very interesting and more...descriptive than other writing sites. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving Fan fiction. Maybe forever, I don't know. Over the past few weeks, I've been posting my stories to Quotev. I will not be deleting my account , but it will be empty and admin-less. If you are wanting to read my stories on Quotev, my admin name is GeekDirectionerPotter .

I'm so happy I met some of you on here. Its been so great meeting most of you and I'm glad I joined this site. Its truly been amazing and a great time meeting some of you.

I love all of you guys so much and it kills me to leave you. I guess this is a final goodbye. Farewell, fellow fans.

~Geekdirectioner


End file.
